slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Weis
Under Construction: 03/12/19 Mary Ava Weis (born March 24th, 1996) is a retired American gymnast. She is a native of Munich, Germany, Weis was primarily raised by her mother. At a young age, she moved to the United States and settled in Des Moines Iowa. Her mother enrolled her in a gymnastics club for recreational purposes at the age of four. At this club, it was discovered that Mary was a prodigy. Her coaches began to train her hard, having her single mother yank her out of public school to be home schooled to devote her time to the sport. By the age of seven she had auditioned for the “TOPs” program, and by the age of fourteen she had earned her spot on the “U.S Elite” team and was headed for the Olympics. In the 2017, Weis became a professional wrestler at the Women's Pro Wrestling Federation. Early Life Mary Ava Weis was born on March 24th, 1993, in Munich, Germany, to Sabrina Weis and Craig Perkins. Before she was six months old, her parents had separated but lived together. When she was three, her father met a Korean woman on a business trip and brought her home and married her. Nine months later, Mary had a sister named Olivia. When Mary was four, she was jealous of the attention Olivia got from her father, so she pushed her one-year old sister down the stairs. Olivia was injured quite badly. After Mary pushed her younger sister down the stairs, her mother and father decided it was best if Mary was raised separately without him in her life. The two moved to Des Moines, Iowa. Her mother struggled to support Mary as she was now a single mother who worked a job as a receptionist for a shady apartment building and a bartender. Her mother scraped together every penny to get Mary into a local gymnastics club, with the goal of redirecting her aggression. Gymnastics Career Weis trained as a gymnast throughout her youth with coach …. In 2003, she started to enter in competitive gymnastics matches, and eventually auditioned for “TOPs”. In December of 2003, she made it into the National TOP Training camp. Weis continued to train hard, and in 2004 was invited to train with Liang Chow. Chow is a renowned coach, and is responsible for training the U.S. National Team.At the age of fourteen, Mary made it onto the U.S. National team. At the 2015 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships, Mary placed gold in two events and bronze in two events. In 2016, Mary made it to the olympics. She placed silver on the balance beam and bronze on the floor. When it came time for the vault event, she pushed off and fell to the ground. She ruptured her achilles tendon. Teammates reported that she had been complaining of pain in her ankle, but had been ignoring it for months. Weis, who was predicted to place gold in the vault event, didn’t place and was forced to retire at a young age. Post-Gymnastics Career (Late Teens to Early Adulthood) To be added. Wrestling Career On November 4th, 2017, Weis made her debut in the wresting ring. Her opponent was Jenny Heartlily. On June 2nd, 2018, Weis was the 29th entrant into the "Rebellion Rumble" and won, tricking "The Black Swan" Brooke Owens, which sent her over the ropes. On September 22nd, 2018, Weis cashed in her contract from the "Rebellion Rumble" following the main event. She hit Lady Death with her signature move (Queen of the Vault), which knocked her over onto the previous World Champion, Natalie Sonnen. Weis sat on Lady Death, who was on top of Natalie Sonnen. On December 8th, 2018, Weis defended her title in a cage match against Brooke Owens at "Revenge". On February 17th, 2019 it was announced that Mary Weis would become apart of VWE's PULSE roster. On February 23rd, 2019, Weis issued an open challenge at "RIOT". Lady Death had previously said she would not be attending the show, but to everyone's surprise she came out and accepted Weis's open challenge. Lady Death beat Mary Weis for the World title. Following the show, Austin Knight--WPWF's newly appointed general manager--suspended Mary Weis from WPWF indefinatley. On March 24th, 2019, Weis made her debut into VWE PULSE. Her opponent was Loly Wahan Nihasa. Wrestling Feuds * "The Gamer Girl" Sybille Halsey - RIOT 2018 * Valentina and "The Black Swan" Brooke Owens - Rebellion 2018 * Natalie Sonnen and "The Black Swan" Brooke Owens - Resistance 2018 * Brooke Owens (formally known as "The Black Swan") - Revenge 2018 * Lady Death - RIOT 2019 Personal Life Mary is currently estranged from all of her family. Although she keeps her personal life very private, she is frequently seen in clubs with random men. Weis has a cat that she adores named Chow after her idol, Amy Chow. Gymnastics Career Highlights Rio 2016 Summer Olympics * Gold: All Around, Team * Silver: Balance Beam * Bronze: Floor Routine 2016 Pacific Rim Gymnastics Championships * Gold: Vault * Gold: Uneven Bars * Bronze: Floor Routine 2015 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships * Gold: Vault * Gold: Uneven Bars * Bronze: Balance Beam * Bronze: Floor Routine 2014 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships * Silver: Vault * Silver: Floor Routine 2013 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships * Silver: Vault * Bronze: Floor Routine